Light Of Venus, Flame Of The Miko
by onlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo
Summary: Shoujo-ai warning! An old friend of Minako's from when she lived in England appears. not who you think... MinakoX? rated M to be safe.... i don't know how naughty it'll get.
1. Enter Minako

Kensuke: Another story?!? Your full of ideas lately aren't you?

Me: actually my ideas are usually in my head for at least a month before I write, I usually proof out most of my problems I'll run into in my head before I write.

Kensuke: Okay…. Anyway, OnlyI does not own Sailor moon or any of it's characters.

Me: If I did….. Let's say that if the American Dubbers tried to get rid of all the so called 'naughtiness'….. There'd be no show….

Kensuke: …. Hentai

Me: Thank-you! Anyway Shoujo-ai warning!

**Light of Venus, Flame of the Miko**

All was quiet in Rosebud-Sensei's ninth grade cooking class until….

"Minako Aino!! The directions say a pinch of baking soda! Not the whole box!!" Shouted Rosebud-Sensei. The white cat sitting on the windowsill trying to take a nap jumped slightly then shook his head in disapproval at the blonde haired girl standing in front of an oven overflowing with cookie dough. The girl seemed to be paying more attention to getting the red ribbon in her hair clean than listening to the angry teacher.

"Detention after school!"

"Aww man" grumbled the blonde sitting back in her chair near the window the cat was laying on.

"You should be paying attention to your classes Minako" Said the cat in a rich English accent.

"I know Artemis-kun, I just can't concentrate" she replied resting her chin against her hand,

"It's her again isn't it, she's back"

"Hai"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Copy onto your paper fifty times 'I will pay attention'" Rosebud-sensei sneered while giving Minako a piece of paper.

"I'm late!" was heard at the classroom door. Another blonde tripped into the room as Rosebud-Sensei opened the door.

"Your even late for detention, Usagi-Chan" Minako giggled, slightly looking at her ditzy friend. She continued to write the 'martyr' down.

"I didn't mean too!!" Usagi Tsukino whined sitting next to Minako.

"My locker wouldn't open!" Rosebud-sensei started giving Usagi her assignment as Minako finished her twenty-fifth sentence.

'I wonder when I'll see her again' Minako thought. She finished her thirtieth sentence.

'I hope she remembers me, it has been six years after all' a note fell in front of Minako's paper. She picked it up as inconspicuously as possible and opened it.

'Minako-Chan! Your being awfully quiet today! Is something wrong? Usagi' Following that was a doodle of a bunny rabbit in pink highlighter. Minako smiled and quickly scrawled

'Nothing's wrong, just thinking' and passed it over the isle to Usagi. She was now on her fortieth sentence.

'Her goodbye keeps playing in my head' forty-second sentence.

'She smiled at me' forty-fourth.

'Told me she cared about me' five more to go.

'Tilted up my chin when I started to cry' Forty-seventh.

'Looked into my eyes with her amethyst ones' two more to go.

'And then...'

"Minako-Chan!" Minako snapped out of her thoughts and spun her head to face the rooms only other occupant.

"Come on! We'll be late for the study session at the shrine!!" Usagi said hopping around. If you didn't know she was worried about Rei yelling at her you would think she was a four year old needing to go 'potty'.

"One second, let me finish my last sentence" she said scrawling down the last sentence as quick as possible.

"I'm leaving without you then" Usagi grumbled opening the door and leaving.

"Wait!" She shouted picking up her backpack.

"I'm coming!" She placed the paper on the teachers desk and ran out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Usagi-Chan, Mako-chan, Ami-Chan… wait, where's Rei?" Minako asked sitting down and looking around the usual study table in Rei's room.

"Her Ojji-san told us she was coming after she did an errand" Ami said picking up a text book.

"Why don't we watch TV until she gets back?" Asked Usagi-Chan turning on Rei's TV.

'_In other news a mysterious woman has appeared in downtown Jubban today. After the police found a pair of bank robbers in an alley, with offudas placed on their foreheads, in frozen like states A young woman with black hair, a dark red and black kimono, and was wearing a red Sailor V type mask was spotted on a building near by. When the police searched for the woman later they couldn't find a single trace of the woman except for a ruby shuriken. This seems to most Senshi fans like another Senshi while others think it may be the heroine that appeared in London six years ago: The Miko. The cases seem very similar. Until more info is released to the public let's move onto the weather-'_

'**CLICK**' Usagi shut off the TV.

"You were right Minako, she is back" Artemis said appearing out of no-where. All the girls jumped slightly.

"How do you do that Artemis-kun?" asked Minako trying to steady her heartbeat.

"How do you know this person Minako-Chan?" asked Ami curiously.

"I met her back in England when I was ten. I had just became Sailor V and wasn't very good. All my wins were by strokes of luck" Minako said.

"more like miracles" laughed Artemis. Minako kicked him slightly.

"Then one day Miko-Chan appeared"

"She saved Minako from gravity instead of the Youma really" Laughed Artemis. Minako blushed slightly.

"Gravity?" asked Makoto confused.

"I defeated the Youma and then I tripped and fell off the building" Minako continued to blush.

"Miko caught her just before she became a V pancake"

"She started showing up at my other battles too and she eventually became a bit like a Tuxedo Kamen for me" Artemis started to snicker.

"So what's her identity?" Asked Usagi. All the other Senshi leaned in toward her.

"We never told each other, just before I joined up with Katrina she told me she couldn't keep fighting and that if she did her civilian form, who didn't know of her existence, could get sick from all the teleportation energy she uses. She would teleport all the way to London from Japan when there was a fight." Minako said.

"Her civilian form must have merged with her or is in Jubban somewhere" Artemis said.

"Well let's find her then!" everyone jumped again.

"Rei! Don't do that!" Usagi whined.

"How long have you been listening?" Ami asked.

"Since Usa-baka turned on my Tv" Rei smirked

"Hey! I'm not a Baka!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Reminds me of how you and Miko-Chan acted when you first met" Laughed Artemis.

Minako blushed thinking of _The Miko _holding her in her arms and looking into her eyes while smirking at Minako's angry face.

"Minako" asked Ami-Chan quietly when no one was listening.

"Hai, Ami-Chan?"

"Do you have a crush on _The Miko_?"

Minako Blushed again and looked at Ami-Chan questioningly.

"I mean… you've been blushing a lot today, and you did say that she was like a Tuxedo Kamen for you, and Usagi and Rei both had crushes on him, so I thought…" Ami stuttered nervously. Minako Laughed.

"Hai, Ami-Chan, I do" Minako said. She layed down and blushed again.

'Then she kissed me, her lips tasted like cherry lip gloss' Minako smiled and closed her eyes and felt her blush grow as she daydreamed about her Miko-Chan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensuke: Ugghheh, Mushy girly stuff[gags

Me: shuddap! Anyway how'd everyone like it?

Kensuke: based on your other stories I think Miko-Chan is-

Me: No! you'll spoil it!

Kensuke: But it's kinda obvious who she is!

Me:……… R and R


	2. Enter Rei

Me: I'm sorry! I haven't had time to write! (stupid projects and computer melt-downs)

Disclaimer: I don't own SM!

Kensuke: scans beginning of fic quickly Blushes intensely

Me: Not. A. Word.

**Light Of Venus, Flame of the Miko. Chapter Two:**

_Soft skin pressed against soft skin. Their body warmth kept the two girls from freezing from the cold night air around the bed. The blonde shivered, pressing her underdressed body against her lover._

"_Mars-Ko" she whispered in her sleep. The other girl was wide awake though and she only just realized that they both were completely stripped of there clothing. She tried to suppress a blush when the blonde buried her face in the other's breast. She failed miserably. She then grabbed the blondes chin and pulled it up away from her chest waking her. _

"_Koi, what wrong?" asked the blonde staring up at the raven haired girl. Blue eyes met Amethyst and the Raven haired girl smiled. _

"_Nothing. I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the universe and I couldn't be happier" Then the two girl's lips crashed together. The blonde's lips started to trail kisses down the other girl's neck. The raven haired girl moaned as the blonde stopped kissing and started to nibble on a soft spot. "Venus" Moaned the raven haired girl and the blonde smiled impishly. The she started to move her face back down towards the other's breast………_

"Nani!! No fair!!" Shouted the raven haired girl sitting straight up in her bed. She started to pant heavily and her face turned almost completely red.

"I was just getting into it too" she muttered blushing even more clamping her hand over the red mark on her neck. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Rei-Chan, are you okay in there?" asked a frail sounding male voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Oji-san, you should get back to bed, you need your rest" she answered.

"You sure?"

"Hai"

She heard feet shuffling in the hallway and then all was silent. When she was sure he was gone she flopped back down on her bed and hugged her pillow.

She sighed in sadness.

The red mark on her neck still burned, but she didn't worry about that, she could easily grab the red choker in her pile of necklaces and cover it up with that. She was more worried about how she might react around Minako, Venus incarnate.

'_I've been doing fine as of lately, but these dreams are getting stronger. So strong I even get marks when I'm awake. I don't think I can hide my feelings for her with my past memories getting this strong. What if I do something that could end my friendship with her?' _She sighed running her right hand through her hair.

Her other hand snatched up the picture of her and Minako on her bedside table. It was a picture of Minako and her sitting on a seat of a bicycle. Minako had her arms wrapped around Rei's waist and Rei was sitting there awkwardly with a tinge of pink gracing her features.

Minako had been late for school that day and Rei happened to be riding by on her bicycle. Minako begged Rei to let her use it but Rei had not trusted her to ride it without crashing into a tree.

At the time she claimed that it was for the safety of the bike, but she secretly didn't want Minako to injure herself.

In the end, Rei ended up riding her bike to Minako's school with Minako just barely fitting on the same seat. When they arrived, luck was against them. Usagi had decided that her calling might be in taking photos.

Unfortunately, Usagi was right about being good at photography. Excluding that one, Usagi got a lot of embarrassing photos of them trying to get off the bike.

'_But you must, she is obviously in love with this _Miko-Chan _and doesn't feel that way for you'_ A voice in the back of her mind proclaimed. She sighed and let her fingers stroke Minako's face in the photo.

"Minako-Chan" She whispered getting up and placing the photo down. She looked at her clock which read six o'clock in the morning.

'_Might as well get up and clean the shrine now' _she thought walking over to her closet and pulling out her red and white Miko garb. She stared at it and smiled for a second, remembering all the times Minako had worn one similar to it while helping her at the shrine. Her smile turned into a more goofy looking one before she slapped herself on the fore-head, not wanting to start thinking any perverted thoughts….

Like her dream…

Rei slapped herself again before going into the bathroom to take a shower and change into her garb.

Rei's Alarm clock read seven o'clock when she arrived back in her room dressed and ready for cleaning the jinja. She grabbed a broom from the wall near the door and walked out into the courtyard to sweep the steps.

'_Just because I get a day off doesn't mean I shouldn't clean up before opening' _She thought starting to sweep.

She tried to focus on sweeping, but no avail. Her mind drifted to Minako.

'_Rei-No-Baka' _Thought the part of her conscience she liked to call: … okay, so she hadn't really came up with a name for it yet, but she was still thinking!

'_She loves _"The Miko" _remember?' _Rei frowned and nodded her head in agreement without realizing it.

'_But what if Miko-Chan is just a crush? She never SAID she loved Miko-Chan' _replied her more Optimistic half. Rei smiled and nodded to that too.

'_She may have never SAID it, but it's still obvious, she blushed every time _"The Miko" _was mentioned' _Rei frowned again.

'_So, Minako told Ami it was a crush'_ Rei was starting to feel confused, both halves of her conscience were fighting, and it was starting to annoy her.

'_Minako never said it was a crush, Ami said it was a crush, Minako never said how strongly she felt'_

"That means It could go both ways then!" Rei growled out loud, silencing the two voices.

"What could go both ways Rei-Chan?" asked a voice. Two arms wrapped around her waist and the intoxicating smell of vanilla unique to only one person came from behind her.

Rei gulped loudly.

It was Minako.

"Nothing!" Rei answered hastily, starting to sweep again, pulling away from Minako in the process.

"Nothing? People usually don't get annoyed by nothing Rei-Chan, especially you." Minako walked out in front of Rei, performing her famous puppy-dog-pout. It always worked on Rei, but it wasn't working now.

"What are you doing here at this hour? You usually don't wake up 'til nine at the least during the summer." Rei stopped sweeping to glare suspiciously at Minako. Minako tilted her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about, it's already ten, I'm surprised Ami isn't here yet"

Rei froze and brought her sleeve up slightly so she could glance at her wrist-watch. It was Ten on the dot.

'_I guess I was sweeping longer than I thought' _Rei sighed and nodded her head slightly, agreeing with that explanation.

"So" Minako started.

"It was nothing Minako" Rei answered quickly before starting to sweep again.

"How do you know that was what I was going to ask? Maybe I was going to ask something else" Minako retorted smugly. Rei Blushed and turned away.

"I was going to ask, before I was so _rudely _interrupted" Minako started.

"What two plus two equals? That would be four Minako, not fish" Rei interrupted. She smirked as Minako turned red in embarrassment.

"No, I was going to ask if you saw Miko-Chan while you were on that errand for your Ojji-San, you were in the same area after all" Minako asked angrily, trying not to stomp off in a huff. She didn't notice Rei seething in anger.

"No, I didn't" Rei answered, trying not to grind her teeth from how hard she was clenching them shut. Unfortunately, they made a small grinding noise that Minako heard.

"Rei, da-"

"Rei-Chan! Minako-Chan!"

Both Girls turned their heads to the stairway to find their Hime dragging herself up them panting heavily. Behind her were Makoto and Ami chatting casually. They seemed to barely take notice of the fact Usagi was on the ground in front of them crawling up the stairs.

Rei used this as an opportunity to free herself of Minako's questioning.

"So, Odango-Atama made it here on time for once in her life" Rei teased walking up to Usagi and poking her in the head with her broom handle.

"Minako-Chan!" The Hime whined.

"Rei-Chan's being a big meanie again!" But the effort to seek attention was fruitless, as Minako was one the ground laughing at the scene. Of course, who wouldn't laugh if one of her best friends was on the ground and another was poking their head with a stick ne?

"I wouldn't be so mean if you actually made an effort Usagi!"

"But I do make an effort Rei-Chan!"

And thus began the famous tongue war.

OnlyI: Hey readers! I have finally updated as you can see.

Kensuke: Took you long enough….

OnlyI: Well… I had too many projects and then my computer melted down for a while. But anyway, this chapter focuses more on Rei's feelings towards Minako and how she feels about our darling Miko-Chan…

Kensuke: snorts and laughs I can't believe that she-

OnlyI: NO REVEALING THE SECRET!!

R+R please.


	3. Enter The Miko

OnlyI: Another Update!

Kensuke: surprise, surprise……

OnlyI: Got the Inspiration from trying to name the first two chapters. First one was 'Enter Minako' then came 'Enter Rei' Now this one Is 'Enter The Miko' from Miko-Chan's P.O.V….. But it's most likely going to be kind of shorter than any of my other chapters.

Kensuke: How are you going to do that when-- MMMPHPHPHPH!!

OnlyI: )holds gag to his mouth( I don't own anything…. )Drags into dark corner(

**Light Of Venus, Flame of the Miko. Chapter Three:**

The Dark Haired Figure looked down off a roof top at a blonde haired girl, with a red bow in her hair, who was walking beside her seven friends. They seemed to be looking for someone, and the name 'Miko-Chan' was said the most in their conversations.

The Blonde haired girl tripped and her friends all ran towards her.

"Minako-Chan! Are you alright??" cried another Blonde. The figure sighed.

V-Chan was still as oblivious as ever.

But they had already known that, of course.

_A ten-year-old Sailor V stood at the top of a building, vanquishing the Youma that attacked her on her midnight rounds. _

"_Be careful of that edge Venus" Her white cat told her nodding towards the side of the building. _

"_Hai, Hai, I know" Venus said sounding like she could care-less. _

_In the shadows, the figure stood, ready to jump out if needed. When Sailor V destroyed the Youma, the figure sighed._

"_Looks like I wasn't needed here yet" the figure turned around to leave when she heard a squeal of surprise. _

_When she turned around she saw that the white cat was shouting something and Sailor V was falling off the building. _

_And the Youma was dead. _

'_Looks like I was needed after all' The figure thought jumping out of the shadows at amazing speeds. She ran down the side of the building and got bellow the falling girl. _

_Then she jumped and caught Sailor V, landing on the ground on both feet, creating a crater. _

_She looked at the girl in her arms and held back a chuckle. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be bracing herself for the fall. _

_When the Venus opened her eyes, she gasped. _

_The moon shone brightly above them, revealing the figure to be a young girl like herself. The girl had on a traditional looking Kimono that was a flaming red, though it appeared to be a couple sizes too big. Her Hair was put up in a bun, with chopsticks holding it up. A final touch to her look, was the red mask that was almost an exact replica of Sailor V's. The girl's mask had two orange stars on each side of the mask though. _

"_Who…Who are you?" asked Sailor V. The stranger stared into her innocent blue eyes and smiled._

"_I am __**The Miko**__" She answered placing Sailor V on the ground. She placed a pink rose next to her on the ground. _

"_See you later Bubble-head" She smiled at the blonde again before jumping onto the rooftop and teleporting away, knowing that her Venus was out of trouble, for now. _

"_I AM NOT A BUBBLE-HEAD!"_

The figure sighed and looked down at the sidewalk… only to notice that Minako and her friends were nowhere in sight. The figure sweatdropped.

"Great, Now how am I supposed to find that girl…. Always running somewhere isn't she?" The figure sighed and walked out of the building's shadow, revealing The Miko. But she looked older than when Sailor V first met her. She fit into her Kimono a lot better now.

"Youma!" She heard someone scream, and she looked up the street to see a stampede of people running away from Juuban park.

"Great, on a day I want no Youma to attack, they attack, but when I'm waiting for an attack, they don't show up… HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK!" she growled to herself. She watched the stampede pass her, then she headed towards the park. When she got there, she hid behind a tree.

Sailor Venus and the Sailor Senshi were fighting the Youma.

"Why can't I ever have a day to do something I want to do without a Youma attacking!!" Sailor Venus shouted glaring at the Youma. Miko smirked. She was diffidently the same Venus.

"_**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" **_Venus cried blowing a kiss and creating an energy heart. The heart split into several hearts and they all collided with the Youma, who didn't seem phased by this attack at all.

The Youma made a gurgling like noise and launched it's self towards Venus. It's claws were gleaming in the sunlight.

'_I have to stop him. I have to protect Venus' _was all The Miko could think before her instincts took over and she threw a ruby Kunai out at the Youma. The kunai hit the Youma's claws perfectly. Stopping it in it's tracks, and confusing it and everyone one around it for a split second.

That was all the time she needed.

The Miko Jumped out from behind the tree she was behind and grabbed Sailor Venus's arm and picked her up quickly before Jumping up onto a tree branch.

"How's my favorite goddess of love doing?" She asked. She of course, already knew how Minako was doing, she just couldn't tell that to Minako yet.

"Miko-Chan!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. She started to blush at the proximity she was to Miko-Chan.

"Hey Minako! You never said this Miko-Chan was such a hottie!" a blonde haired Senshi with short boyish hair shouted, she then whistled flirtatiously. The she was slapped by another Senshi with wavy aqua hair.

"Calm your self love, the couch is calling you" She said smirking as the blonde rubbed her swollen cheek.

"Wow, THAT'S MIKO-CHAN??" a blonde haired Senshi with Odangos in her hair. She jumped up and down with excitement.

"She reminds me of my Mamo-Chan! Except he is more cool, and hot…" And the Odango-atama spaced out into her little dream world. This was why she never noticed the seemingly forgotten Youma lunging at her.

Miko stopped staring at Minako long enough to notice the Youma preparing to strike the princess down.

"Odango, watch out!" She shouted throwing some of her Shuriken at the Youma. She hit it in the head knocking it unconscious. She ignored the thoughtful stares of the other Senshi and looked back at Venus, still blushing in her arms.

She then stole a quick kiss.

"Nice talking to you again bubble-head" She smirked before teleporting away.

The last thing she heard from the scene was Venus shouting.

"I AM NOT A BUBBLE-HEAD!!"

Miko teleported into some foggy woods and a bright light emitted from her before all that could be seen was her shadowy figure in the fog. She suddenly got this huge pain in her forehead.

'I need to find my way back before my other half takes over and wonders why she's out here' She thought clutching her head.

'Man, this headache side affect is horrible. When are me and my other just going to be able to fuse already!' The Miko continued to stumble through out the fog.

"Here's a good enough spot" she mumbled collapsing at a cherry blossom's trunk's edge barely conscious.

As she closed her eyes, she could just barely see two figures standing above her.

"Rei-Chan!"

"Her illness is back"

--

OnlyI: and there I leave you my friends.

Kensuke: Can I finally say it!!

OnlyI: Hai, I practically said it anyway…. But….no, I changed my mind… let's see if the reviewers can guess what happened at the end (for it is a bit vague) and who said what.


End file.
